


When The Cat's Away (Daddy Will Play)

by KibblerEars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Horrifically cliched porn scenario, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, but mostly just porn, leopold fitz is the best damn bottom in the business and no one can tell me otherwise, pornstar AU, the agents of shield pornstar au that no one ever wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are legends in every walk of life, every career path, every little corner of the world has legends. Some may go down in history across the world, others will only survive in urban legends, others still fall to obscurity. </p><p>Leopold "Turbo" Fitz is probably one of those that will fall to obscurity, and he knows that. </p><p>But for right now? He's going to rock the hell out of being the best damn bottom in the porn business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Cat's Away (Daddy Will Play)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first in a series of horrible pornstar au fanfics that I've been working on for a longer than I care to admit. They definitely aren't all Fitz/Mack/Coulson. Oh, no, there's multiple pairings in multiple cheesy porn scenarios and a dash of plot to go with it. 
> 
> Thanks to [schwartzkatz](schwartzkatz.tumblr.com) for betaing for me! 
> 
> Hopefully it's not as horrible as I think it is and y'all enjoy it!

“Action,” Sitwell’s voice calls from behind the myriad of cameras and lights blocking the set, and then, there was complete silence in the studio. All that was left was Phil “Daddy” Coulson and Alphonso “Mack-Attack” Mackenzie.

And Turbo - better known to his real life companions and friends as Leopold Fitz, and one of the best bottoms in the porn industry.

Sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slow and steady, Fitz tried to calm his shaking nerves. He could do this - he’d been out of the game for almost a year thanks to his near-death incident on set with ex-co-star Grant Ward, but he was back, recovered, and ready to show the world just what he was _excellent_ at once again.

For this shoot, that meant Fitz had to “walk in” on Daddy having “lunch” with his business partner, Mister Mack, and instead of Daddy sending him away (with a promise of punishment for disturbing Daddy during business hours later), Fitz had to beg to be allow to join them for lunch and _play_ too. Mister Mack, of course, would be helpless to resist the tiny little twink with a mouth made for both kissing and sucking cock, and a tight little ass just begging to be split apart by Mack’s cock.

And Daddy wouldn’t be able to resist the idea of sharing his boy with someone for once. Especially someone nearly twice his boy’s size and just as gorgeous.

Fitz is already spreading himself across the wide circular ottoman they were using for the scene - naked as the day he was born with a delicious red flush dancing all over his pale flesh. The flush was due mostly to the scene they had just finished shooting - something about playing an innocent catching others in the middle of sex always made Fitz flush, even when he was working. Still, he breathes himself into his character and gives Phil and Mack a shy, seemingly innocent smile, eyes purposely wide with false naivety.

“Please, Daddy,” Fitz breathes out, pink tongue darting out to wet his plump lower lip, “please can I play too?” As he speaks, he trails thin fingers down his chest to circle around his half-hard cock, stroking it with a quiet little groan. His eyes flutter shut, hips jerking up into his hand, “ _please_ , daddy.”

There’s silence from the couch, but Fitz doesn’t need to look at them to know they’re both staring at him like he’s the only candy at the buffet. But he _needs_ more than just looks right now.

“Da-ddy,” Fitz draws out the name, pouting over at his Daddy, who just gives Fitz an indulgent little smirk as he leans forward on his elbows, making no attempt to touch Fitz at all.

“Little boys who beg without being asked don’t always get what they want. Does Daddy have to spank you and remind you of the rules?”

 -

  
_( **Rule One:**_ _no talking unless ordered to or spoken to.)_

-

Mack twitches next to Phil, drawing a smirk and soft laugh from the older man. All of Fitz’s begging and pleading to play would never cease to affect Phil – or Mack – but in this case, it was also meant to entice the pair into playing with him and using him as their fuck toy instead of each other.

That doesn’t mean Daddy has to play nice.

“Do you want to touch,” Phil keeps his voice low, thready with need and order all at once, eyes on Mack as if there wasn't a gorgeous naked twink playing with himself and begging in front of them, “want to touch my boy, make him beg for your big fat cock? He begs so nicely,” Phil shifts closer to Mack, pressing himself along Mack’s side, tilting his head up to lick Mack’s earlobe, purring, “imagine how he’ll look, bouncing up and down on that big cock of yours. You're so big, you’d split him wide open, and he’d take it, he’d take it all and still beg you for more.”

His smirk isn’t an act as he feels Mack’s breathing pick up, sees his cock – hard and leaking against his abdomen – twitch with his own unhindered want. Phil's own body is thrumming with the power of having both of these men at his mercy. Humming as he climbs up off the couch and away from Mack, Phil levels a sharp gaze on Fitz, “hands off, baby boy. Don't take all of Mister Mack’s fun away.”

 -

_( **Rule Two** : No touching unless told.)_

_-_

Fitz gives one last slow and defiant stroke up over his cock before he lets his hands fall to his sides with a pitiful groan. His hips jerk up as if chasing the sensation of his own hands and he shoots Phil the most adorable, yet sexy pout he has ever seen, but Phil has years of practice ignoring such things from his partner, Clint - he isn’t about to give into Fitz of all people.

Apparently it doesn’t stop Mack, though, because the other man takes half a step forward as if to scoop Fitz up into his arms. But a swift arm popping up to block his path stops him, causing the taller pornstar to give Phil an almost betrayed look that Phil can’t help but wink at before he fixes his gaze on Fitz once again.

“You know you’re not allowed to touch or come unless Daddy says so. And today,” Phil runs the tips of his fingers along Fitz’s jaw, relishing the way the Scottish boy tilts into the touch and gazes up at Phil with such adoring eyes, “today, you’ll listen to whatever Mister Mack says as well, won’t you?”

 -

_( **Rule Three:** Daddy’s Word is law, and if Daddy says to listen to another, then the third party’s Word is also law - unless a safeword is utilized.)_

_-_

A quiet, barely audible whimper dances out of Fitz - a whimper Phil has heard many a time before, a whimper he _adores_ , because it’s the whimper of Fitz finally, _finally_ giving in and giving himself over to Phil completely for a scene. The tiniest breath is Fitz’s biggest show of submission - one the cameras rarely actually pick up in any way other than the look on Fitz’s face. And Phil intends to keep it that way.

His fingers curl up under Fitz’s jaw, feeling smoothness where he knows Fitz’s waxes instead of shaves to keep that boyish face clean as he grips Fitz’s chin just enough to let Fitz know Phil is there and in control. True control, true dominance, doesn’t come from big gestures and yelled orders. No, true dominance and command come from the slight touches; the breathed-out commands - it comes a single look, or a raised eyebrow. It’s something that can’t be faked and it’s something Phil has spent years cultivating as a skill and lifestyle to get to where he is today.

Sure enough, the light grip is all Fitz needs to flutter his eyelashes shut and give a just visible nod as he breathes out, “yes, daddy.”

And another quick tightening of his grip is all it takes for Fitz’s to swallow and whisper out loud enough to be heard by the mics, “yes, daddy, I’ll listen to whatever Mister Mack says today. I’ll be a good boy for both of you, daddy. I just want to be your good boy.”

Phil softens his touch, bending to kiss Fitz’s forehead and murmur, “you’re daddy’s best boy, little Turbo. Now, up on your knees, baby, and tell Mister Mack what you’ll do today.”

Fitz is still against Phil’s lips for a moment before he’s crawling up onto shaky knees, blinking wide desperate eyes up at Mack. His pink little tongue darts out to wet his lips as he purrs, “I’ll do whatever you want, Mister Mack.”

Mack doesn’t miss the way Fitz’s eyes dart down to Mack’s very eager cock, and for a moment, Mack isn’t in the middle of a scene at work. For a minute, Mack’s back in Fitz’s surprisingly spacious studio apartment, hunched over a worn plaid sofa as he fucks into Fitz’s greedy hole, Fitz’s head pressed back against the purple pillows that clash with the sofa but that Fitz refuses to get rid of because his mama sent them over from Scotland; for a minute, he’s remembering Fitz’s lithe fingers digging into Mack’s shoulders, nails biting into his skins as Fitz sucks on Mack’s lower lip to keep from shouting the roof down.

Then Fitz is calling him ‘Mister Mack,’ and Mack is thrown back into the present and into the scene, where a slow, almost unnaturally wicked smirk is sliding across his face as he takes in the twink giving himself up for Daddy’s work partner.

“That’s a good boy,” Mack keeps his voice gruff, “but what I want is for you to tell me what you want.”

Neither of them miss the way Fitz’s gaze darts back down to Mack’s cock, or the way Fitz’s breath hitches in his throat for a moment before he whimpers out, “please, Mister Mack, can I suck your cock?”

 -

_( **Rule Four:** Good Manners earn Good Rewards.)_

_-_

 

Honestly, Mack couldn’t resist _that_ off set, let alone on set where he supposedly doesn’t have a choice but to want it according to the script.

“Well, what are you waiting for, c’mere, boy,” Mack purrs, “crawl for it.” He plants his hands on his hips and quirks an eyebrow at the boy, waiting.

As usual with Good Boy Fitz, he doesn’t have to wait very long. The kid is crawling across that fucking ottoman like he’s a kitten practicing stalking its prey. His limbs are pale and slender, a bright expanse of skin that a dark part of Mack just wants to mark up until Mack’s settled himself right into Fitz’s very bones.

“Just like that, sweet boy,” Mack doesn’t reach for Fitz, keeps his hands on his hips despite his twitching fingers just aching to touch, “open up wide,” he finishes, throaty and already so desperate. He can see Phil smirking at him from out of the corner of his eye as the older man strokes his hard cock, clearly enjoying the show before it’s even begun.

Fitz’s mouth drops open without a hint of hesitation or thought, and his eyes shine up at Mack with all the heady trust and lust Mack can manage. Fuck, but the kid really is as damn good as they had told him all those months ago before he and Fitz first met. And it’s not like Mack hadn’t already seen the evidence of just how _good_ Fitz was at his job - because he had. Up close. Repeatedly.

Mack also knows what this boy looks like in the privacy of their homes, when he’s not thinking about a camera, when he’s lost in his pleasure and kiss-drunk, but can’t stop giggling because Mack accidentally tickled him. He knows what Fitz looks like, open and himself with no one else around. He knows how sexy Fitz is like that.

And he knows how sexy Fitz is like this, spread out in front of the camera. Every time, it sends a shiver of desperate need and lust down his spine. He’s pretty sure Fitz could make him come from that look alone - though he won’t ever admit that to the younger man because it isn’t like Turbo needs _that_ particular ego boost or anything.

Fitz’s pink tongue darts out to wet his plump little lips as he lets out a breathy little whine as if to tell Mack he was taking too long and, well, that just won’t do.

“Tsk, tsk,” Mack hums with a sly smirk, large hand finally curving around the back of Fitz’s head and nudging him closer, “I didn’t say you could make noise, now did I, pet?”

 -

_( **Rule Five:** Good Boys are quiet unless told otherwise.)_

_-_

Holding back another whine when Mack touches him finally, Fitz leans into the touch and purposely drags his tongue over his lower lip yet again. He flutters his eyelashes and says nothing, apology and want written across his face.

Mack glances over to Coulson, a shiver of want coursing down his spine at the approval he finds in the older man’s eyes, before he ducks down and steals Fitz’s breath in a kiss that may be a touch too possessive for the scene, but is perfect for everything else.

-

_( **Rule Six** : Good boys always have fun.)_

-

“And cut,” Sitwell calls, seemingly an eternity later - after multiple _start-stop-reposition-start-stop-repeats_ , after Fitz’s body is pretty sure it’s been run through a marathon and he’s coated in sweat, cum, and lube, after Mack and Coulson got into a pretty spectacular argument over whether or not _Daddy_ would let _Mister Mack_ “fuck that twink hole” or just “fuck that twink throat.”

Fitz groans, flopping down onto the, frankly, disgusting bed they had eventually migrated to in the scene, and barely has the energy to flip Coulson off when he makes a comment about wearing the poor boy out. The retaliating spank to his ass makes him jump and he shoots a glare over his shoulder at the cackling older man.

“You’re getting out of practice if this shoot has taken it out of you, kid,” Coulson teases, perching on the edge of the bed, near Fitz’s head. Fitz sighs, rolling onto his back and watching - vision upside down - as Mack chats with Sitwell. Hopefully they aren’t conspiring to reshoot anymore - Fitz’s ass is used out and he’s pretty sure he’s earned himself a big bowl of ice cream when he gets home today, damn what SHIELD’s trainer says.

“’s a lot is all. Being back, I mean,” he keeps his voice quiet, and his eyes on Mack. He wouldn’t give up the big ex-mechanic who had shouldered his way into Fitz’s life for anything - but the events that happened before Mack showed up, with Ward, with Jemma. The stuff that put him in the hospital and almost made him quit this life; that was harder to come back from even with Mack standing solid at his back.

Coulson makes a noncommittal hum that Fitz has come to recognize as his universal “it’ll be okay” noise, before he rubs a gentle hand over Fitz’s sweat-covered shoulder, “we’re glad to have you back, Leo. And whatever you need, you just let us know, okay?”

_We’ll take care of you; take better care of you this time._

That’s what the head of SHIELD Studios is trying to tell him, in his own awkward way.

Fitz smiles, a shy little quirk of lips that he knows for a fact makes him look years younger than he already is, and he affects a breathy little whisper voice to murmur, “thank you, sir.”

It startles a laugh out of Coulson, which is exactly what Fitz was looking for, and he beams at his boss, co-worker, and friend as Coulson leans down to kiss his forehead and whisper, “missed you, kid,” before he disappears to go talk promo photoshoot logistics with the photography team.

Fitz isn’t left alone for long, though - he never is, not when Mack is nearby. And sure enough, Mack plops down on the filthy bed right where Coulson had been moments before. But where Coulson is somewhat more reserved, Fitz’s boyfriend has no qualms about resting a big hand on the center of Fitz’s pale chest, thumb rubbing idle circles over his quickly drying skin.

“C’mon, Turbo, let’s get you cleaned up and fed - you’re lookin’ a little peaky and I hear there’s this great little bistro just near your place. They have your favorite,” Mack sing-songs the last word and Fitz bursts out laughing, lightly swatting Mack’s huge bicep. Of course he had heard about that bistro - Fitz had taken him there last week on date night.

“You’re a _giant_ dork,” Fitz declares, rolling to climb onto Mack’s lap, “and for that, you’re going to carry me to the showers.” He waves a lazy hand, resting his head on Mack’s shoulder, “away with you, fair chariot.”

There’s still work to be done - promotional photos to shoot, dialogue to dub. Ward’s trial isn’t scheduled for another few months and Fitz will have to meet with SHIELD’s lawyers several times to work on his defense and prepare to see Ward again.

But for now, for today, Fitz just presses closer to Mack as he’s hoisted into the air, just closes his eyes, and lets himself breathe. Tomorrow will come soon enough.


End file.
